Memories in the School
by Nauchi KirikaRE22
Summary: Masa sekolah adalah masa-masa banyaknya cerita dan selalu menjadi memori tak terlupakan. Cinta dan persahabatan. Sedih dan kegembiraan. Serta perasaan yang sangat berperan, dimana perasaanmu yang akan selalu bermain. Disini juga kau bisa menemukan sebuah cinta lain. Warn: SasufemNaru. RnR Please...


Suara didalam sebuah kelas begitu riuh. Dari mereka yang suka berkumpul dengan gossip pagi sebagai pembuka awal pertemuan mereka, sampai nyanyian tidak jelas yang dibawakan beberapa siswa yang sedang nongkrong didepan kelas sembari menggoda para adik kelas mereka yang kebetulan lewat. Ada juga segerombolan siswa-siswi yang sibuk dengan PR mereka, sepertinya acara contek-mencontek.

Pagi yang begitu ria bukan?

Itu yang dirasakan saat dimana sedang menduduki bangku Senior High School. Menikmati masa muda dengan bersenang-senang disamping menimba ilmu.

Tak berselang lama, bel tanda jika pelajaran akan segera dimulai berbunyi. Semua murid memasuki kelas lalu duduk dibangku masing-masing. Disela-sela kegiatan mereka, mereka masih bisa bercanda sebelum guru yang akan mengajar mereka datang.

Salah satu murid datang dengan terburu-buru, membuat murid menatap lelaki dengan senyum ceria itu sedang mengatur napasnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya salah satu teman sekelasnya itu. Mereka heran dengan pemuda yang terkenal rajin datang, kini lambat masuk, terlebih lagi pemuda itu memancarkan wajah yang sangat ceria.

Setelah mengatur nafasnya. Iapun memandang wajah teman-teman sekelasnya dengan cengiran khas. "Kita kedatangan gu – "

"Konohamaru, mengapa kamu berdiri disitu? duduk!"

Semuanya tampak memucat ketika melihat seorang wanita paruh baya yang menjabat sebagai kepala sekolah itu berdiri di belakang pemuda bernama Konohamaru dengan memasang wajah garang. Semuanya langsung kembali duduk dengan cepatnya, takut terkena amukan sang kepala sekolah yang katanya sangat kuat walau umur sudah lebih setengah abad. Tak terkecuali Konohamaru, ia langsung berlari tanpa berani berbalik.

Wanita yang berdiri dibelakang sang kepala sekolah hanya tersenyum maklum. Dia juga pernah mengalami ini sebelumnya.

Tsunade, wanita tegas yang merupakan kepala sekolah Konoha Gakuen itu masuk dengan wajah angkuh serta langkah tegas. Sedangkan sang wanita muda bak bidadari – menurut para murid yang melihatnya – mengikuti dari belakang.

Berdiri didepan para muridnya, Tsunade berdehem sebentar, menghentikan para siswa dan siswi yang langsung berbisik-bisik heboh. "Langsung saja, agar tidak banyak menghabiskan waktu belajar kalian. Saya akan mengenalkan guru baru pada kalian. Dia akan mengajar dengan mata pelajaran Sejarah."

Suara bisik-bisik dari muridpun kembali terdengar. Terutama para siswa yang langsung gaduh dan memasngan wajah senang. Kapan lagi memiliki guru muda dan cantik seperti guru baru didepan mereka. Mungkin pelajaran sejarah adalah pelajaran yang akan mereka gemari.

Wanita pirang dengan surai yang diikat sanggul itu tersenyum lembut pada para murid. "Ya, saya akan menjadi guru sejarah kalian, menggantikan guru Shion yang pindah tugas. Nama saya ..."

**Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Sensei**

**Rated: T**

**Pairing: SasufemNaru**

**Genre: Hurt/confort, romance, friendship and family**

**Summary: Masa sekolah adalah masa-masa banyaknya crita dan selalu menjadi memori tak terlupakan. Cinta dan persahabatan. Sedih dan kegembiraan. Serta perasaan yang sangat berperan, dimana perasaanmu yang akan selalu bermain. Disini juga kau bisa menemukan sebuah cinta lain. Warn: SasufemNaru. RnR Please...**

**Warning: Masih banyak kekurangan dalam cerita ini dan pandailah dalam memilih bacaan, jangan memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak dikehendaki, karena saya tidak menerima flame! melainkan saran.**

**.**

_**Kirika hanya Author yang berusaha ikut andil dalam meramaikan fandom SasufemNaru**_. _**Mohon kerja samanya untuk senantiasa me-review ketika telah membaca.**_

**.**

**.**

blablabla: Sekarang

_blablabla_: Masa lalu

"blablabla": berbicara langsung

'blablabla': berbicara dalam hati

.

**Memories In The School : By Nauchi Kirika**

**.**

**.**

Angin berhembus begitu lembut. Menyelimuti wajah bersinar milik wanita dengan bermahkotakan emas indah. Suasana yang begitu tenang juga sangat terasa ketika sang pirang berdiri dengan kedua tangan memegang pagar pembatas yang terbuat dari besi. Mata safir yang menyaingi indahnya langit memandang suasana dibawah dengan pandangan hangat. Dia sangat menikmati ini. Melihat para murid yang tengah melakukan ekstrakulikuler basket. Tak ayal juga terdengar teriakan jika grup yang mereka dukung memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang.

Maruto - tersenyum tulus sekaligus sedih. Melihat mereka menjalani masa sekolah begitu dipenuhi kesenangan. Ia juga memang pernah mengalami ini.

Ah... Wanita pirang itu jadi mengingat saat ia dan sahabat karibnya tengah duduk dibawah pohon sambil menonton teman atau orang yang disukainya tengah bermain basket. Tiba-tiba pandangannya jadi sayu ketika mengingat saat itu.

"_Naru, lihat deh Gaara-kun, dia sangat cool dan hebat. Ah... aku sangat menyukainya," ungkap sang sahabat dengan rambut pink panjang itu ceria. Naruto hanya tersenyum dipaksakan. Ia selalu begitu saat mendengar sang sahabat, Haruno Sakura berbicara mengenai Gaara, teman sekelas mereka._

"_Ya, dia memang sangat cool dan hebat."_

_Melirik kearah Sakura, jelas sangat terlihat senyum senang disana. Senyuman hangat yang selalu sahabatnya tunjukan saat melihat Gaara. Naruto tau kalau Sakura sangat mencintai Gaara. Bahkan dari awal mereka masuk, Sakura sudah menyukai pemuda dengan warna rambut merah bata itu. Cinta pada pandangan pertama._

_Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia juga mencintai pemuda merah itu saat pandangan pertama. Tapi mengalah adalah alasannya ketika tau bahwa temannya bisa kembali membuka hati untuk orang lain. Yah... Meski hatinya harus beberapa kali menjadi korban kecemburuan dan sakit._

_Miris memang, tapi apa yang bisa Naruto lakukan lagi selain mengalah? Kadang ia sangat senang ketika temannya bisa kembali tersenyum untuk orang lain, setelah kejadian penghianatan itu. Kejadian itu langsung merenggut senyum ceria sahabatnya hingga sahabatnya melihat Gaara. Kejadian dimana orang yang sangat dicintai menghianati dengan berselingkuh selama mereka menjalani ikatan berpacaran. Itu sangat sakit, membuat Naruto juga sedih ketika sang sahabat menangis didekatnya, menangis menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sakit dan marah juga ia rasakan. Namun, kejadian itu sudah terlanjur terjadi. Mau marahpun percuma, semua tidak akan menjadi baik kembali, bukan?_

"_Lihat! Gaara-kun berhasil memasukkan bola kedalam keranjang lawan!" Pekik Sakura. Sontak Naruto langsung memandang kelapangan basket. Ia turut tersenyum senang._

'_Kau memang hebat seperti biasa, Gaara.'_

_Melirik kearah samping, Naruto melihat Sakura merona. "Kau merona, Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura salah tingkah. Gadis pink itu menutupi mukanya dengan kedua tangan. "Jangan lihat aku, Naru! Aku pasti sangat memerah saat ini!" Pekik Sakura setelah mendengar perkataan sahabatnya._

_Naruto tertawa dengan perasaan sedih. Namun dengan cepat ia mengusir perasaannya itu. Bukankah dirinya sudah mengalah demi sahabat. Seharusnya ia merelakan. Tapi mengapa hatinya sakit begini._

Mengingat itu, tanpa sadar Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Setiap saat hatinya harus sakit ketika melihat Sakura dan Gaara berdekatan. Naruto sangat tahu jika waktu itu Gaara tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Itulah mengapa Sakura merona. Masa, perasaannya selalu menjadi korban. Ia sakit dan hanya mampu memasang topeng keceriaan.

Puncaknya terjadi pada saat Sakura tidak masuk sekolah dikarenakan sakit demam. Naruto sangat mengingat kejadian dan perkataan pemuda merah yang berhasil menarik hatinya itu.

_Bel istirahat telah usai, tetapi Naruto tidak kemana-mana. Ia hanya duduk dibangkunya dengan batu safir mengarah kelangit biru. Harinya menjadi sepi tanpa sang sahabat pink. Kekantinpun tidak ia lakukan, walau teman yang lain mengajaknya. Ia lebih memilih duduk termenung._

_Dreeett_

_Mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit biru, Naruto memandang seseorang yang baru saja duduk di sampingnya. "Gaara."_

_Naruto langsung begitu senang kala pemuda merah itu datang dan duduk disampingnya. Ia langsung memandang lurus sang pemuda dengan memasang wajah canggung. "A-ada apa?"_

'_Ah, mengapa aku langsung grogi begini!' teriak Naruto dalam hati._

_Gaara tetap memasang wajah datar. "Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, apa dia sakit?"_

_Sekilas wajah tan itu menjadi kecewa, namun dengan cepat ia tersenyum dipaksakan, "ya. Sakura sedang demam." Jawaban yang begitu singkat serta suara lirihan itu dapat terdengar ditelinga Gaara. Pemuda itu mengangguk dengan wajah khawatir, "begitu. Apa kau bisa mengantarku kerumahnya sepulang sekolah, Naruto?"_

_Sakit sekali rasanya. Ia kira Gaara datang padanya untuk mengajaknya bercerita mengenai suatu hal yang tidak menyangkut Sakura. Tapi dugaan itu salah. Gaara datang padanya karena ia adalah sahabat Sakura, orang yang sangat tepat untuk menanyakan perihal mengapa Sakura tidak masuk sekolah. Namun, senyum tetap ia berikan pada pemuda didepannya. "Baiklah." Dan walau harus sakit dan terbakar cemburu, dirinya tetap menyetujui untuk membawa pemuda yang juga ia cintai menuju rumah Sakura._

_Meski begitu, untuk kali ini Naruto sangat senang, ketika pemuda didepannya mengangguk dan memberikan senyum tulus itu padanya. Debaran dijantungnya sangat kencang dari awal melihat Gaara tadi. Tanpa sadar, Naruto memegang dadanya, meremas seragam sekolahnya dengan mata tertutup, menahan suatu cairan bening yang ingin sekali keluar kala itu. Untunglah setelah memberinya senyum, pemuda merah itu langsung pergi. Jadi pemuda itu tidak tau apa yang ia lakukan._

_Sungguh sesak rasanya. Meski dirinya tidak menangis, namun sesak ini juga menyakitinya. Nafasnya menjadi terputus-putus menahan betapa perihnya perasaannya saat ini. Setiap perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Gaara mengenai Sakura membuatnya teringat disetiap tarikan nafas. Mendadak kepala dan hatinya menjadi lelah. Lelah memikirkan ucapan pemuda merah itu dan lelah menahan sakit._

Ha-ah... Mengingat masa lalunya itu terkadang menguras emosi juga. Naruto melangkah menjauhi pagar pembatas. Ia langsung menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok. Untuk sekarang ia hanya menghela nafas kembali. Mencintai secara sembunyi-sembunyi itu menyakitkan. Namun hal itu membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu hal. Bukan hanya dirinya yang selalu menjadi korban percintaan masa Senior high School. Melainkan seseorang yang tidak pernah ia sadari.

_Merebahkan tubuhnya yang begitu lelah. Naruto langsung memejamkan mata. Ia tidak mengganti baju maupun membersihkan diri. Ia langsung berbaring dengan posisi terlentang. Wajah tannya yang kusut itu perlahan basah oleh air mata. Sudah dari tadi ia menahan untuk tidak menangis._

_Ia cemburu melihat perhatian penuh Gaara pada Sakura. Ia begitu sesak ketika melihat Sakura dan Gaara saling memandang dengan senyum mengembang. Ia begitu sakit ketika cinta yang dipendamnya tak bisa diungkapkannya meski tau jika pemuda itu pasti menolaknya. Ia sangat takut. Ya, takut akan kehilangan sahabat dan mendapatkan penolakan dari pemuda merah itu._

_Ia menangis dalam diam. Bibir itu begetar hebatnya. Tangan yang tadi melintang kini meremas bajunya dibagian dada. Menahan sakit yang seolah dapat membunuhnya._

_Mereka saling mencintai, tanpa mereka berdua ketahui. Dirinya tahu benar itu._

"_Hiks!" Dan akhirnya isakan itu keluar dari belahan bibir pinknya. Baru kali ini ia menangisi seseorang yang bukan siapa-siapa untuknya. Masih teringat ketika dulu ia menasehati Sakura agar jangan menangisi seseorang yang jelas telah menyakitimu, terlebih orang itu tidak mencintaimu. Tapi kini, justru dirinya sendirilah yang menangis. Menangisi seseorang yang tidak mencintainya, melainkan ia yang mencintai orang tersebut._

_Berjalannya waktu begitu cepat. Tangisan itu perlahan reda dan akhirnya hilang. Digantikan oleh sosok yang terlihat damai meski jejak air mata diwajahnya masih membekas._

_._

_Pagi kembali datang, membawa dunia baru untuk dimulai kembali. Gadis pirang itu terbangun dengan mata membengkak akibat tangisannya semalam. Gadis itu menghela nafas melihat tampilan dirinya didepan cermin. "Harus mencari alasan lagi, mengapa mataku bengkak," gumam Naruto. Setelah itu ia dengan cepat menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri._

_._

_Naruto berjalan gontai. Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas. Pagi ini auranya begitu suram dan menyedihkan. Entah untuk keberapa kalinya gadis itu menghela nafas dipagi yang sangat cerah ini. Sungguh hidupnya jadi menderita akibat perasaan yang tak sampai ini._

_Langkah enggan itu terhenti, ketika melihat Gaara dan Sakura diparkiran sekolah. Ia sempat melihat Gaara mengantar Sakura kesekolah. Melihat senyum sahabatnya ditambah dengan sahabatnya yang sudah sembuh dari demam, membuat Naruto tersenyum, entah mengapa perasaan cemburu itu hilang ketika melihat wajah bahagia sahabatnya. Sedikit mengalihkan kesuramannya sebelum melihat hal yang kembali membuatnya cemburu. Mereka berdua bergandengan tangan – Gaara dan Sakura._

_Arah yang seharusnya menuju kelas kini berbalik menuju ketaman belakang sekolah. Ia terlalu sakit untuk sekedar melihat Gaara dan Sakura lebih lama. Dan mungkin dirinya perlu menenangkan pikiran dan perasaannya yang berteriak, tak sanggup menahan sakit._

_Langkahnya sangat cepat, entah berapa detik dia melangkah dan sampai ditaman itu. Dirinya duduk dibawah pohon Sakura yang sedang mekar. Tubuhnya lemas seketika, lelah menanggung beban terlalu banyak._

_Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air mata. "Hiks... Ke-kenapa aku menangis. Bisakan perasaan hiks.. ini tidak sakit saat melihat me-merek-a?"_

_Puk_

_Tubuh Naruto langsung membatu, merasakan ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya. Ia mulai takut jika sahabatnya menemukannya, melihatnya menangis dan mendengar perkataannya tadi. Jantung Naruto serasa berhenti berdebar. Nafasnyapun tercekat._

"_Dobe."_

_Kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi wajah Naruto langsung membuka. Dengan wajah basah dan memerah, Naruto menatap lurus langsung kemata kelam milik seseorang yang sudah memanggilnya Dobe. Perasaan lega langsung menghampirinya. "Senpai Teme."_

"_Kau menangis."_

_Suara itu begitu datar dan khawatir? Naruto sendiri susah untuk mengartikan nada ucapan dari senpainya itu. Tatapan misterius juga selalu ia dapatkan ketika melihat sorot mata kelam itu menatapnya. Ia tidak tau tatapan apakah yang ia dapatkan dari sang pemuda tampan dengan banyak fans didepannya ini._

_Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan atau pernyataan dari senpainya. Ia tau senpainya bisa tau dari kondisi dirinya saat ini. Namun ada rasa hangat ketika dengan cepat tangan putih pucat nan kekar itu membelai pipinya, membersihkan jejak tangisan dari wajahnya. Rasa nyaman dan getaran aneh langsung merasuki dirinya. Entah apa itu, dirinya tidak tau. Secara otomatis pula tangisannya terhenti, membuat ia bingung dengan respon tubuhnya terhadap sentuhan sang senpai._

_Uchiha Sasuke, senpainya dan sekaligus mantan ketua Osis. Ia dulu mengenal Sasuke saat dirinya masuk dalam organisasi sekolah saat Sasuke menjabat. Dirinya dipilih dari sekian murid baru yang bersekolah tahun lalu. Entah apa yang menjadi penilaian sehingga senpainya itu menunjuknya masuk organisasi. Dari situlah mereka saling mengenal hingga muncul panggilan diantara mereka – Dobe dan Teme – Kadang sebagai hiburan juga jika mereka sedang beradu argument yang tidak pernah searah._

_Namun, setelah Sasuke selesai menjabat dan dirinya yang keluar dari organisasi sekolah, membuatnya jarang bertemu dengan sang senpai. Mereka jadi jarang bertegur sapa, meski sekali bertegur sapa selalu saja ada pertengkaran kecil._

"_Jangan menangis lagi, kau sangat jelek."_

_Baru saja Naruto merasa nyaman berada didekat sang senpai. Sekarang ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala ayam itu dan pergi menjauh. Taukah senpai ayam itu jika dirinya tengah terpuruk sekarang ini? "Aku tidak sedang ingin bertengkar, senpai Teme!"_

_Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah kesal sang adik kelas tersayangnya ini. "Hn, aku juga begitu. Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Makanya jangan menangis."_

_Naruto ber'hiss' dengan wajah kesal. Ia membuang muka kasar. "Kalau tidak ingin melihatku menangis, pergi sana!" Usir Naruto._

_Diam, hanya itu yang Sasuke lakukan._

_Suasana menjadi hening. Naruto mengumpat kasar pada sang senpai yang tidak pergi juga, melupakan kesedihannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya duduk memandang kosong kedepan._

"_Menyimpan perasaan itu memang menyakitkan. Apalagi melihat orang yang dicintai, mencintai orang lain."_

_Naruto sedikit membelalak. Ia langsung menatap wajah rupawan disampingnya. Sasuke memandang kosong kedepan dengan wajah terluka. Kembali Naruto tertegun. Kali ini ia jelas melihat perubahan ekspresi Sasuke. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu kini terlihat terluka. Naruto tak tau apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu mengenai dirinya, atau mengenai Sasuke sendiri. Satu pertanyaan yang hanya bisa ia tanyakan pada dirinya sendiri saat ini, 'apakah Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya?'_

_Naruto tetap diam. Matanya sesekali melirik senpainya yang tetap memandang kosong kedepan. Ia sangat tertegun dan bingung. Tertegun akan ucapan senpainya dan bingung mengapa senpainya yang tergolong tampan itu berkata seolah senpainya itu juga memiliki permasalahan cinta sepertinya. Padahal senpainya itu banyak digandrungi oleh kaum wanita. Siapa sih yang bisa menolak senpai disampingnya ini?_

"_Maaf, apakah senpai memiliki masalah dalam percintaan?"_

_Setelah menanyakan itu, Naruto tak berani menatap langsung kearah senpainya. Sedangkan Sasuke, pemuda itu hanya menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang Naruto lurus. "Ya."_

_Sayang sekali ia tak bisa melihat wajah senpainya yang tengah menatap lembut padanya. Tak ada pandangan tajam dan terkesar datar. Wajah itu juga langsung melunak ketika melihat wajah adik kelas tersayangnya._

_Naruto menunduk. "Padahal senpai sangat tampan. Pasti jika senpai menyatakan perasaan senpai padanya, orang itu akan mempertimbangkan. Lagipula darimana senpai tau kalau dia mencintai orang lain?" Tanpa sadar Naruto mengatakan segala yang ada dibenaknya. Membuat pemuda disampingnya memasang wajah sedih. Memang apa yang Naruto katakan benar, tapi satu hal yang tidak gadis itu ketahui. Semua, namun adik kelasnya itu bukanlah termasuk. Padahal ia hanya ingin adik kelasnya ini, bukan fans gilanya itu._

"_Inginnya begitu."_

"_Kalau boleh tau, siapa dia?" Naruto langsung menatap lurus sang senpai. Ia penasaran siapa orang yang bisa menarik hati sedingin senpainya ini. Setaunya, senpainya ini sangat dingin pada setiap fansnya. Padahal fansnya itu cantik. Bisa saja kan senpainya tinggal memilih diantara mereka._

_Terdiam sebentar, Sasuke balas menatap Naruto. Memandang lurus mata safir itu penuh misteri. _

"_Kau."_

_DEG!_

_Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Sungguh senpainya ini berhasil membuatnya terkejut sekaligus shock. "Senpai, jangan bercanda! Aku ingin jawaban serius!" protes Naruto. Gadis pirang itu menganggap bahwa ucapan senpainya adalah guarawan semata._

_Kedua tangan kekar itu menyentuh pundak sang pirang. Meremasnya pelan serta wajah rupawan itu mendekat, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan nafas masing-masing. Naruto semakin shock. Nafasnya tercekat dan jantungnya langsung berdetak begitu cepat. Ada perasaan senang namun samar. Ia tidak tau kenapa. "S-senpai."_

"_Perasaan yang sudah kupendam selama lima tahun. Dan selama hampir dua tahun ini, aku harus menderita mengetahui kau mencintai orang lain. Kau yang tidak peka terhadap responku terhadapmu. Kau tidak tau jika kaulah satu-satunya gadis yang dekat denganku. Hanya kau."_

_Ungkapan itu begitu panjang. Ungkapan itu juga mampu membuatnya terbelalak. Mengucapkan sepatah kalimatpun tak bisa. Entah bagaimana menderitanya orang didepannya ini. Bagaimana sakitnya orang didepannya ini. Melebihi sakitnya dirinya sendiri._

_Mengetahui satu kenyataan ini membuatnya membatu ditempat. _

"_Bahkan, kau tidak pernah mengalihkan pandanganmu kepadaku. Hanya aku yang selalu memandangmu. Memperhatikanmu. Membaca setiap ekspresi terluka dan ektingmu itu didepan sahabatmu. Hanya aku yang tau dirimu dan perasaanmu saat ini. Karena, aku juga mengalami hal yang sama."_

_Sorot mata itu sangat rapuh dan tersiksa. Susah sekali menggambarkan bagaimana sakit dan perihnya orang didepannya ini. Naruto, merasa kasihan dan sedih. Rasa bersalah entah mengapa ia rasakan pula. Pemuda itu menyimpan perasaan padanya. Tapi pemuda itu tidak mengucapkannya._

_Perasaan kesal langsung ia rasakan. Air matanya kembali jatuh. "Ke-kenapa,"_

_Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Ia kembali terluka melihat orang yang dicintai menangis didepannya. Segera tangan pucat miliknya mengusap air mata itu. Ia memeluk sang adik kelas tercinta. "Ke-kenapa senpai tidak mengatakan dari awal? kenapa senpai tidak mengatakannya saat junior high school? Kenapa senpai mengatakannya sekarang, mengatakannya saat aku memberikan cintaku pada orang lain. Orang yang tidak mencintaiku."_

_Sasuke membeku. Tubuhnya menegang mendengar perkataan sang kouhai. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, menangkup kedua pipi si pirang dan menatap mata safir berkabut kesedihan itu, "aku begitu pengecut, menyatakan cintaku padamu. Aku berusaha menolak perasaan itu, tetapi perasaan itu terus tumbuh. Hingga aku lulus dan tidak sempat mengungkapkannya."_

_Memang, saat itu ego dan rasa takutnya membuatnya menyesal sekarang. Ia yang tidak pernah menyatakan cinta pada orang lain dan ia yang menganggap bahwa dialah orang yang selalu membuat seseorang tertarik padanya, namun tidak untuk kouhainya ini._

"_Aku minta maaf," lanjut Sasuke._

"_Kau memang harus minta maaf senpai Teme!"_

_Sasuke mengernyit bingung, "minta maaf?"_

_Naruto mengangguk lemah. Mata safir itu kembali terluka dan kecewa. "Kenapa kau tidak menyatakannya saat aku merasakan hal yang sama? Tepat sekali kata maafmu itu. Kau membuatku serba salah. Saat itu aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu, aku hanya memandangimu dari jauh. Menyatakan perasaanku? Itu bukanlah tipeku, bukan seperti gadis-gadis idolamu itu, mayoritas gila!"_

_Sasuke kembali membatu. Sungguh ia tidak menyangka akan perkataan Naruto barusan. Iapun megutuk dirinya saat ini, menyumpahi serapah dirinya mengapa menahan perasaannya. Akibatnya, ia dan orang yang sangat dicintai harus terluka begitu dalam. Seharusnya ini tidak akan terjadi jika dirinya menyatakan perasaannya sejak awal, bukan?_

'_Kau bodoh, Sasuke!' Dan untuk kali ini, ia menghina dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan menyangka jika akan jadi seperti ini. Semua ini tidak terprediksi sebelumnya._

_Grep!_

_Dan untuk kali ini, dirinya meneteskan air mata, tak kuasa menahan sakit dan pedih, melihat wajah terluka sang tercinta. Naruto kembali menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke. Satu janji menjadi penguat dirinya saat ini._

_Dirinya akan selalu berada disamping Naruto. Mengalihkan perasaan cintanya kepadanya lagi. Membuat gadis dalam pelukannya ini mencintainya seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi. "Kalau begitu, aku aka nada disampingmu. Membuatmu kembali mencintaiku."_

_Naruto hanya menangis dalam diam. Tak tau harus mengatakan apa. Sejujurnya perasaannya sudah memudar, namun entah ada apa dengan respon perasaannya yang menjadi begitu berharap kepada sang senpai untuk membuat dirinya mencintai senpainya kembali._

Wajah wanita pirang itu kembali bersinar dengan senyuman hangat dan penuh kebahagiaan. Ia sangat beruntung hadirnya Sasuke dalam hidupnya. Apalagi dengan kalimat yang tak akan pernah terlupakan itu.

Ya, pria itu menepati perkataannya sendiri.

Kembali Naruto menuju pagar pembatas. Mata safirnya mengarah kebawah saat sadar suasana menjadi sepi. Dan benar saja, tidak ada satu siswa atau siswipun yang berkeluaran dibawah sana. Naruto melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangan kirinya. Matanya mendadak membelalak saat tau jam menunjukkan pukul setengah enam sore. Ini sudah hampir senja dan dirinya berdiam dengan mengingat masa sekolahnya dulu hingga lupa waktu.

"As – "

Peekikan itu langsung terhenti ketika merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang melingkari pinggang rampingnya. Safir itu mengerjap lalu melihat kebawah. Tangan pucat yang sangat ia kenal.

"Sudah jam segini, kau masih betah berada disini. Hm?"

Pria dibelakangnya menghirup aroma harum yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya. Ia lalu mengecup pipi sang istri. "Menma pasti marah saat ibunya belum juga pulang." Kembali suara lembut hanya untuk dirinya itu terdengar. Naruto menyenderkan dirinya didada bidang sang suami. Ia tersenyum dalam diam.

"Apa kau mau kita disini hingga malam?"

"Sebentar saja, Teme. Apa kamu tidak rindu sekolah ini?"

Pelukan Sasuke semakin erat. "Hn, aku sangat rindu sekolah ini. Tapi aku lebih merindukanmu."

Naruto sedikit mendecak sebal. Padahal dirinya hanya tidak bertemu beberapa jam. "Ish!"

Sasuke terkekeh pelan –

Grep

"Hap!"

"Huwaaaa...! Teme, turunkan aku!"

Dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum, melangkah dan menuruni tangga menuju parkiran, dimana mobilnya sedang menunggu. Ia hanya tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan menyusuri koridor sekolah dengan Naruto – dalam gendongan bridalnya – sedang berteriak meminta diturunkan.

Tapi, yah biarkanlah mereka dalam sebuah cinta yang abadi itu. Perasaan akan terus mengikat dalam cinta mereka.

Tidak ada salahnya mencintai seseorang yang begitu besar mencintai kita. Perasaan akan tumbuh kembali seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak ada gunanya mencintai orang yang tidak mencintai kita sama sekali.

Kini hidup Sasuke dan Naruto menjadi indah dan harmonis. Cinta mereka akhirnya berbuah manis, mereka memiliki seorang anak yang menambah daftar keharmonisan mereka. Kadang cerita cinta tak akan habis hingga ajal menjemput. Dan cinta mereka akan terus mereka jalani sampai keduanya sudah kaku dimakan abu kematian. Mereka hanya akan menghabiskan waktu ini untuk cinta yang terus berjalan.

Dalam gendongan Sasuke, Naruto langsung terdiam. Ia memandang sang suami. Senyum kembali berkembang diwajahnya. Ia senang Sasuke ada dalam hidupnya. Semua perasaan yang ia korbankan kini berbuah manis. Biarlah cintanya tak sampai. Ia tak akan menyalahkan takdir akan itu. Ia justru bersyukur, karena ia dan Sasuke bisa bersatu.

Sasuke memberinya cinta, kasih sayang dan tempatnya selalu berlindung. Tempatnya selalu mendapatkan ketulusan. Membuat dirinya mencintai pemuda itu hingga mereka menikah dan sampai sekarang pun perasaannya semakin besar terhadap Sasuke. Sasuke bukan hanya menepati janjinya untuk membuatnya mencintai Sasuke, melainkan suaminya sudah membuatnya selalu bergantung pada pria Uchiha yang resmi menjadi suaminya enam tahun silam.

.

'_Terimakasih terlah memberiku cinta'_

'_Terimakasih telah mencintaiku'_

'_Kenangan, biarlah tersimpan sebagai bagian dari kisah cinta kita'_

.

.

.

**THE END!**

**.**

Whaaaaa... Ini apa? Guling-guling. Kiri gak nyangka kalau kiri mengambil kisah cinta pribadi kiri untuk ikut menjadi bagian alur cerita ini. Hwaaa...!

Fict abal dan penuh dengan kegajean ini Kiri persembahkan untuk minna dan Kiri sendiri yang sedang galau. Kiri hanya berusaha menyenangkan diri terutama perasaan kiri walau itu hanya khayalan semata.

Kekurangan tentu banyak di fict ini. Jadi kalau ada kekurangan dan kesalahan sekali lagi Kiri minta saran dan perbaikan dari Minna-sama. Kiri kan juga masih belajar, jadi jangan sungkan yoooo~~~

Umm... Mengenai fict ini gimana? Silahkan minna isi dikotak revew. Hehehe

Akhir kata:

Salam: Nauchi Kirika...:)

.

**Selesai membaca? Yooo... Kiranya mengisi review...**


End file.
